Change is for the living
by WolfieZero
Summary: When friends from Jaspers past show up in his present with a problem with a self-destructive, fairly out of control newborn vampire who hates what she has become, Jasper owes it to his dear friends to help them out.Taking her under his wing he never intended to get emotionally attached to this girl but he just couldn't help but see so much of himself in her. JasperxOC
1. Introduction

**Hello! This is my first fanfic! No hate please Iive been really wanting to write a twilight fanfic so here I am! Disclaimer! I own nothing but the plot and my OC! There will a bit of P.O.V shifting but not much xP**

**~~~~~~Enjoy~~~~~~**

Bella P.O.V

In my short time living in Forks I'd have to admit I hadn't known a lot of peace, from being hunted by James to stopping Edward from having the Volturi end his life I had more than enough proof that I attracted danger and yet in this moment now I could say with relief there was peace.

I sat curled in Edward's arms in the large sitting room of his overly luxurious house surrounded by the family of vampires that cared for me ,ironically watching a rather boring movie on their large t.v. It seemed a ridiculous notion but Alice had insisted on doing something somewhat human. When we had all returned to the Cullen house after the horrible incident in Volterra it had been so tense, the others awkward with guilt of what they had put me through, Jasper even going as far as to apologise to me albeit uncomfortably. I just wanted to put it behind me, behind us, so Alice suggested a fairly family friendly activity as watching a movie even though Emmett spent the majority of the movie complaining and making comments to which Esme shushed him in that motherly way of hers. It was nice, quiet, we were like a proper family and it was peaceful.

I should have expected though that the peace wouldn't last knowing my reputation with danger, I was only half surprised when Alice froze eyes staring off into some unseen vision, Jasper beside her had taken her hand muttering to her, something that my human ears couldn't hear. The family, my family, were vigilant expecting the worse having grown use to it by now thanks to me, all asking Alice what was wrong in varying tones of worry. Edward was still beside me watching what Alice was seeing.

"Friends...friends of yours Jasper are coming, they're close" Alice's voice was far away her words causing Jasper's face to twist in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" His voice was tense with some untold emotion. I raised an eyebrow, Jasper had friends outside the family and they were coming here. I felt a ball of nerves begin to form in my stomach as well as my interest spike, I knew so little about the mysterious and dangerous blonde vampire.

Alice shook her head to his question "No.. but It feels urgent.." the others were on alert then

"How long till there here Alice?" Carlisle asked in that smooth calming voice he always had, always the controller of tense situations

"Any minute now" The pixie girl replied shaking the remain of the vision from her mind "I can't see who it is or what is going on, its too blurry" The nervousness grew in my stomach "Should I leave..?" I piped up looking around my voice not as strong sounding as I wished it had been, I was still so nervous speaking around these beautiful creatures. Edward squeezed my hand soothingly

"No, If they are friends of Jasper they will not hurt you" He soothed kissing my forehead, I believed him, knew he would keep me safe.

I was more than a little embarrassed when at the sudden sound of the doorbell filling the vast house I nearly jumped out of my skin, there was a moment of tense silence like they all had the ability to communicate mentally like the pack and were debating on who should get the door. It was Jasper who stood and went to answer the door to his friends, everyone moving to follow him out into the hallway watching from a short distance.

His body shielded most of the door from my sight as he opened it, I was the only one standing on tippy toes to peer over his shoulder at these new comers, I doubt the others were having a bad time seeing but there was no need. The stranger hugged Jasper tightly his face appearing over Jasper's shoulder

"Major, It's been a long time" The stranger had a thick southern accent "It has Peter" Jasper's voice was soft with fondness, something I hadn't heard from him before, and a Texas twang. I moved closer wanting to get a better look, beside the man was a girl smaller than Alice but taller than me, she was petite and had very short styled brown hair, she watched the room with suspicion. Behind the girl seemed to be another person or well vampire, I couldn't see so I began move closer not feeling threatened by them. I caught sight of long black hair and a pale face and what happened next was too quick for my humans eyes to comprehend. Once second I am moving closer to get a better look at these people and the next there is a female vampire snapping and growling inches from my face being restrained by none other than Jasper.

**Thanks for reading! The chapters will get longer as I go on, this was more of an introduction x3 Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Newborn

**Hello again! Yes I am back again, I will try to post as much as I can x3 Now we are switching to my OC's P.O.V ! Disclaimer! I own nothing but the plot and OC**

**~~~~~~~Enjoy~~~~~**

Katerina's P.O.V

I stood silently behind Peter and his mate, my adoptive family, as he knocked on the door of the large rather In-your-face with is luxury house. I was annoyed at being brought here, I wanted to be anywhere but here, I disliked vampires I didn't know. I had spent my entire time as a vampire around Peter and Charlotte, never meeting another vampire, I suppose if I had to label it with a human emotion I'd call it shyness but I respected Peter's wishes and stood silently behind Charlotte ever resisting the urge to bolt. The door was opened by a male vampire, he was tall with a tangled mess of blonde curls and sharp features,with an unnatural beauty that repulsed me and yet what caught my attention more than the rest was his eyes, a golden brown which was unnatural to me, I tensed watching Peter hug him.

They regarded each other with fondness Peter referring to him as Major , a strange name, I assumed there were more vampires inside the house and took a deep inhale to smell them out.

There were 7 vampires in the house including the blonde and something else, someone else. It smelt like the most mouth watering meal on earth, thick and sweet, it smelt...human. The thirst in me flared like an inferno my mind becoming clouded with the blood lust and hunger, a frenzy had started in me.

I was too fast for Peter or Charlotte to grab, I think I surprised them suddenly springing forward like that, I could think of nothing but the delicious smell coming from inside. I hardly noticed the other vampires as I tore towards this girl, so little and frail and breakable. So delicious. I was almost there, could almost taste her. I hadn't noticed the blonde boy till his arms like steel bars were around me, restraining me. I growled viciously at being restrained from me meal, snapping my teeth at the girl mere inches from me who had turned white and looked ready to scream. The girl was pulled behind two male vampires, one much bigger than the other.

They snarled back at me "Newborn" the bigger one growled, I'm not sure if it was the growling or the calling of what I was that snapped me out of my frenzy but I stopped struggling in the blonde's arms. The others looked confused at my startled face, the male's growls dieing down, I tried to move again but the arms around my tightened.

"Its okay Major, she's not gonna attack again" Peter reassured with a hand on the blonde's shoulder. Major let me go and I stood straight moving away from him keeping my eyes down cast avoiding the others but I could feel his eyes on me.

"She is why we're here, we need your help"

We were all gathered in a large room later, the smaller male had taken the human away requesting we wait for him, and we did. The silence was tense, I stood far off to the corner unnerved by the golden brown eyes of this strange coven. There had been brief introductions and I spent my time looking around the room putting faces to names. There had been Carlisle, a short man with blonde slicked back hair, he appeared the oldest and the leader, there was his mate Esme a short woman with long dark hair and a fair face. Emmett was the large male from before with short black hair, he was big, very big. There was his mate Rosalie who just looked plane hostile and stuck up to me with long blonde hair and a constant sneer. Edward was the other male protecting the human girl, the one who took her home and who was due back any minute now, what stuck out in my mind of his appearance was his blank face and strange hair. Alice was a short pixie like girl in the corner beside Rosalie, she was petite yet looked agile with short spiky hair. She was the mate of the blonde boy who had restrained me before, turns out his name was not Major but Jasper, Peter would have to explain to me later. He never took his eyes off me since the girl left, even as he stood conversing silently with Peter, he looked like he was expecting me to attack them at any minute. I felt like an animal, an out of control beast in this large room that seemed so tiny, the others treated me as such. I squashed down the anger pooling in my stomach.

The boy, Edward, returned then and our small meeting began. I was as confused as the rest of them as Peter took stage in the middle of the room clearing his throat though I knew there was no need, he was nervous.

"Thank you all for having me here, I'm Peter and this is my mate Charlotte. I came here today in search of Jasper as we need his help." He explained with a voice that commanded attention and also a subtle hint of desperation, Charlotte went to his side squeezing his hand. I felt alone in my little corner as I watched her go to him, I don't know why but I had hoped she'd come to me and comfort me but who would want to be near a beast. Kicking myself mentally was cut short when I felt eyes on me, I looked to see Edward watching me with piercing eyes that seemed to be looking right through me. I felt a pressure on my mind and knew then that this vamp had an ability, to which my own reacted. I had the ability to reflect powers away from me or onto others, so whatever it was he was doing I reflected it on to another vamp into the room. I felt more uncomfortable now knowing he had a power, who else in this room did. His eyebrows furrowed as he continued to stare and I continued to reflect

"Major it has been many years since we last saw one another, in that time Charlotte and I have managed to live in peace. We even made some friends of our own, one friend in particular was very close to me but you see he was obsessed with his family tree and had found his great great great so on so forth niece." Peter went on to explain his story, making eye contact with everyone in the room"He was in love with her in a parental way, watching over her but one night she was attacked by some vampires. She was badly injured, we smelt the blood and went to investigate. We found our friend holding her dying body in his arms and the attacker behind him with his hands on his throat. Before his head was ripped off he said "Save her"" Peter paused in his speech, throat tight with emotion, I watched him intently as he told this story, my story.

After a moment he looked up, red eyes hard "We killed the attackers and changed her. Days later when she awoke we told her everything of him and what she was now. I had expected her to run and hunt any humans within the vicinity , I expected her to thrash the room but what we didn't expect was for her to attack herself. She pulled at her hair, clawed at her throat, we had to restrain her as she growled at us, blaming us for making her a monster" Eyes in the room begin to flicker to me and I wished I could just run. I looked at the floor letting my long black hair hide my face though it didn't help much

"She starves herself and refuses to feed which leads to her going into a frenzy when she's near a single human, like you saw earlier. She doesn't want to be killer...We didn't know what else to do" He was looking as Jasper now, at his friend. The room was silent as its occupants took in this information, looking at one another.

"You, What's your name? The voice was cold, commanding, I knew it was directed towards me. I looked up at the owner of the voice, It was the jasper boy. I stared back at him with equally cold eyes

"Katerina, my names Katerina" I spoke for the first time around them, my voice a little hoarse with thirst. He watched me as I watched him, I didn't understand why I was here, what was the point of telling them this. I could never change.

"She's wondering why she is here and what is the point of all this" Edward suddenly spoke answering some unspoken question, I whipped my head to look at him eyes narrowing.

"How did you know that" It came out more of a growl than intended, it was Carlisle that answered

"He's a mind reader, Alice can see the future and Jasper here can influence emotions" He told me simply, openly. I relaxed a little now knowing who else had abilities and what they were, perhaps that was his intention. "As for why you are here well perhaps we can help you" He continued, I was sceptical of what he was saying but listened anyway "We are not like other covens, we do not feed off of human blood we feed on animals instead. We consider ourselves vegetarians" He smiled and it was a warm smile, he was less hostile towards me than the others, his mate even managed a smile at me

"Does.. does that work? Is that why your eyes are like that?" I asked stepping a bit closer, I was becoming less hostile around these people. He nodded smiling

"You don't have to be a killer, if that's what you think of yourself" I mulled over his words and what I was feeling about this.

A storm of emotions raged into me, confusion, hope, anger, doubt, fear. I let them fill my mind until suddenly calm, a wave of calm filled me. I relaxed physically, blinking confused

"Your emotions are rather...distracting." Jasper explained looking in my direction, so that's what his powers could do "I am willing to help you Kat" I blinked at my shortened name "If you are willing to be helped. You don't have to feed off of humans, there is another way, my family's way" His voice was softer than before as were his eyes, the others in the room watched me too with softer eyes, except Rosalie who just had the same cold sneer.

I stood there taking his words in, looking from face to face, his words sinking into my mind. Change, not feed off humans, not be a monster. So many possibilities, a chance to be better, not a monster, not a monster, not a monster..

I did finally what I had wanted to do since arriving, I fled the house, fled the watchful eyes and their weight. I escaped into the forest where I breathed in the cold harsh air as though I was trying to rid myself of that place, the smell, his influence. His calming influence , like I was being drugged, becoming numb to anything else. It unnerved me and I wanted to be free from it, the raw from my emotions my thirst kept my head straight, was real to me.

I could not be changed by them, I monster can never change

* * *

**So that was the end of chapter 2, will Katerina join them? Can she be helped? Find out next chapter o.o **

**Please review~ I give cookies **


	3. New blood

**Hello! This chapter will be in Jasper's P.O.V ! Enjoy! Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot and OC **

**~~~~~~~~~~Enjoy~~~~~**

Jasper P.O.V

I watched this scared, confused little newborn step towards us bravely. She was out numbered, if she snapped at any moment she would be dead and yet she stepped closer to us

"Does.. does that work? Is that why your eyes are like that?" there was wariness in her little voice, an almost plea. I watched her as she neared Peter, as she neared us I could see her more clearly, she had hid in that corner so still with her hair as a curtain. Her face like her voice was strained, red eyes restless glancing around the room as though she was afraid we would attack her if she got any closer.

"You don't have to be a killer, if that's what you think of yourself" My adoptive father said kindly to the girl, his voice was the voice of reason and comfort like it always was. That must've been the deal breaker, emotions that I hadn't noticed in her early showed their self with a vengeance. Confusion, hope, anger, doubt, fear all twisted in me as they twisted in her, so strong it almost crippled me, on reflex I sent out a wave of calm into her to stop the onslaught of emotions not even thinking that I might startle her and startled she looked.

"Your emotions are rather..distracting" I tried to sound nonchalant as I pardoned myself staring at her, my hands behind my back clenched as I internally shook off the effects her emotions had on me. She looked at me, straight into my eyes with her wide red ones. She reminded me of a doe I would hunt, eyes glassy and wide with the fear of something unknown, the major stirred deep within me relishing the look of fear on her face, I hadn't see a fearful newborn since the wars.

"I am willing to help you Kat" She seemed surprised at her shortened name, I assumed shortening it would make me sound less hostile "If you are willing to be helped. You don't have to feed off of humans, there is another way, my family's way" I softened my voice trying not to scare her.

She looked around the room once more, eyes landing on everyone there and then like the doe she was she fled. Charlotte moved as to follow her but Peter's hand on her shoulder stopped her

"Give her some time sweetie" Peter kissed her forehead as she looked worriedly after the girl. The room physically relaxed at the absence of the newborn and I was admittedly grateful. My brothers and sisters began to mutter to each other delving in some conversation I cared little for. Peter and Charlotte approached me their faces and emotions troubled, I squeezed my old friends shoulder and hugged his little mate

"Sorry about this Major, I don't think your family is very happy about this but I didn't know what else to do" He sighed and Charlotte leaned into him naturally comforting her mate. My mate was over with our adoptive mother, eyebrows furrowed as she spoke it a low quick tone. I only spared her a glance before smiling at my old friend

"It's okay Peter, my family seem to be prone to extensive acts of kindness. They will want to help the girl" I explained with half a shrug, the relief coming from them both was refreshing and unnerving. What was this child like to have my friends so tense, why did they even put up with her, close friends wishes or not.

"So do you think you can help her?" Charlotte asked, she seemed urgent to get to the point probably wanting to go after her. I took a moment before I answered.

"I have no experience myself in getting a vampire to switch diets, I am more experienced in fighting and destroying newborns not helping them" My voice grew quiet near the end, Peter and I shared a tense glance of understanding, his hand was on my shoulder

"You helped us" His voice was soft with fondness and there was adoration in his red eyes, I refrained from showing how deeply those words struck but let my gratitude wash over them.

"My family will help her with the switch, I think I'll just be damage control. Keep her from tearing any heads off" I smirked and Peter returned it but it appeared Charlotte had enough talk and wanted to go after her friend. Peter kissed his love and said he'd go after her, I said I'd go with him and keep an eye on him. We alerted the others to our plan to go after her and they said they'd wait for our return, without further to do we left following the newborns scent

We found her amidst debris and uprooted trees, her emotions the loudest thing in the small clearing she'd created, loudest and only heard by me. They twisted in my stomach, her anger clenched my still heart and I almost found it difficult not to be consumed by it. The wave of calm I projected onto her was stronger than before and she froze when hit by it, apparently she hadn't realized we were here.

"Katerina, stop they only want to help" Peter stood in front of me his body straight and relaxed showing no threat. Katerina spun to face him, her eyes seethed and teeth were barred

"Help? They can't help me! Do not waste your time with me" She growled at him, her raging emotions fighting the calm I had over her. There was an anger there rooted so deep in her it stood out from anything else. I did not know this girl and therefore had nothing to say that could help her. I stood back and focused on keeping her emotions in check.

"You don't have to be like this. These people can help you, help you change. Jasper knows what you are feeling just let them help" Peter sounded close to snapping, his own emotions leaking annoyance and frustration. It seemed the more I tried to calm her the angrier she got. She took a threatening step towards us.

"Jasper knows? What does he know of what I feel! What do any of you know" Her anger won out and with a growl of rage she was running at me. I didn't run from her or at her, I stood and waited. This newborn with no training didn't scare me, I knew I could easily throw her down but I didn't have to. Peter grabbed her from behind, arms around her shoulders and waist pinning her to him. She growled staring into my eyes, her eyes were hard and hateful, I watched her with unwavering eyes. I couldn't stop the smirk that came to my face at her little tantrum. Her growls only deepened and she bit the arm arm around her shoulders. The growl that came from Peter was painful and I felt the snap in his emotions before he suddenly flipped her to the ground pinning her down.

"Katerina! Look what you are doing" He snarled at her sounding like the vamp I knew from the wars. "Look how you are acting, look what you've done. You bit me, Katerina." She looked up at him with startled eyes, attacking then looking startled I was starting to notice she did that a lot.

"You throw these tantrums, attack yourself and those around you , now that there are people offering to help you you go and attack me. I am not your enemy neither are they. When will you stop!" His words were thick with anger and frustration. Katerina relented beneath him, anger fading into silence now replaced by guilt. He pulled her to her feet not releasing her even when she was standing.

"I know you don't believe this will work but please, just try" He looked into her eyes as he waited for a response, it was a minute before she nodded perhaps locked in some eternal debate. Relief came from Peter again as he pulled Katerina into a hug muttering something in her ear, I felt rather third party in this intimate moment and like Peter had done before I cleared my throat.

They pulled from the hug and Peter turned to me smiling and clutching his bitten arm. He played it off well showing none of the pain the venom caused him that I could feel, he didn't want to guilt the girl further it seemed.

The run back to the house was silent, no one having anything left to say. I pondered over what I had saw and felt in my short time knowing Katerina. This girl would not be easy to deal with, she was an emotional time bomb ready to blow and that was draining on me. I had faith Carlisle and the others could help her, I just hoped there wouldn't be much damage to control.

* * *

When we arrived back there was a not so welcome welcoming party waiting for us outside. Charlotte was at Peter's side in a instant and wasn't quiet too happy to see a fresh bite mark on his arm. She looked at Katerina who was off to the side again, her emotions conflicting between angry protectiveness and weariness. Peter reassured her that he was okay pulled her close and kissing her.

"Katerina has agreed to try switch to our lifestyle and accept our help" I addressed my family of Kat's choice, leaving out details of what had happened to cause her to change her mind, sure Edward would see it in my thoughts and tell them later. They all relaxed and smiled, speaking varying words of encouragement to the girl who seemed to shy away from their attention. Alice came to my side and kissed my cheek, I smiled sweetly down at her taking her hand in mine. Though everyone seemed cheerful and relaxed I could still feel the worry radiating from them.

We all went back inside the house and gradually split up into our own little groups around the room. Carlisle and Esme had the newborn off to the corner explaining their diet and what to expect. I watched her nod along to whatever it was Carlisle was saying, those large doe eyes focused on his every word or well it seemed she was focused on his eyes. I assumed she found the colour strange. I was brought out of my thoughts by Peter coming to stand beside me, our mates off to the side catching up. We were silent at first standing there, his posture of straight back and folded arms mimicked mine.

"You've found yourself a good place here" His soft voice broke the silence between us and my eyes flickered to Alice, watching her face break into a sweet smile at something Charlotte said.

"Yes..I have" I didn't stop the tenderness from slipping into my tone. I had found a good place here, with Alice and our family, with feeding from animals instead of humans and a family that cared enough to give me a reason to be better. I had Alice to thank for this and I could never thank her enough

"I just wish we were meeting on better terms Major" Peter's chuckle was exasperated, I simply patted his back projecting my emotions onto him to show there were no hard feelings

"The terms could not be better" I smirked at my friend " A troublesome newborn that needs sorting, just like the old days eh?" I bumped shoulders with him and that got a proper chuckle out if him

"Indeed, we're getting the band back together then" He grinned proud at his overly human term and I was left to shake my head at him. We grew silent when we noticed Carlisle coming over to us, Esme and Katerina in tow. The air grew heavy when she approached, her emotions though they weren't overpowering me still hung heavily around her. I tried not to let my expression be anything but blank when they approached, I didn't want to make her any more uncomfortable than she already was. Another onslaught of emotions was not welcome at the moment.

"Katerina here is going to come with us when Emmett and I go out to hunt later, would you mind accompanying us?" Carlisle was polite about his question but I knew no was not an answer I could give. They would want me there to control her if something went wrong, that's probably why Emmett was coming along too but Carlisle was too kind to say it to the girl. He just wanted it to look like any other family hunt. I nodded to his question not feeling like talking, I didn't feel like talking at all around this girl. I blamed the Major, my alter ego, for this as he was more used to actions being his way of talking around newborns, being pinned to the ground by the throat usually sent a clear message. He nodded back at me as a thank you, Esme attempted to rub Katerina's back in a friendly manner which she probably shouldn't have not yet. Discomfort and annoyance came from her, I could tell she was trying not to snap at her. I sent a wave of calm into her to combat this and this time she did not look as startled. She was getting used to it.

I had to admit this newborn was strange, I had seen newborn hate their makers, seen them love to feed from humans, I'd even seen them ruin entire villages but this newborn hated herself. She rejected what she was so viciously she starved herself to the point of attacking anything that moved then beating herself down over it. I admired that she tried to refrain for attacking others, tried to refrain from feeding but a starved newborn had no control of themselves when they lost it, I didn't want to imagine the damage she had done that lead her to being brought here. Peter could handle newborns, I'd seen enough to know but for some reason, he couldn't handle her.

* * *

Hunting with Katerina was not as simple as I thought it'd be. It was near impossible to get her to leave the house first of all. She was reluctant to leave Peter and Charlotte, she was filled with nerves and panic that I had to constantly soothe but it didn't help. Eventually after awhile of Char trying to convince her into being alone with us I grew fed up and grabbed her arm pulling her out of the house and into a run. She struggled at first and I ignored the growls that came from her, she gave up after some time and ran beside me. Even after I let her go she stayed close to my side, it seemed she didn't like being alone and clung to the nearest person to her.

Getting her to feed was even harder, we had spotted a deer and tracked it for awhile. Every opportunity there was to attack it she turned down. This went on for awhile and I could feel how frustrated the others were getting. The next deer we saw I killed on sight, silencing its cries by sinking my teeth into its soft hot throat as I crouched over it . Its blood spilt into my mouth, I swallowed a mouthful before straightening, I heard a sharp inhale behind me. I turned to face the others, they were watching Katerina who was standing still like a statue her jaw clenched tight. She was breathing and her eyes were wide flicking between me and the deer.

"Feed" I commanded not so gently eyeing her, she shook her head violently stepping back, I stepped closer pulling the dead deer with me "Feed." I said again with a small growl rumbling in my chest, the Major stirring in me at being disobeyed. When she shook her head again I knew I'd have to force feed her. Going by the dark under her eyes I assumed she hadn't fed in awhile, she just needed to taste the blood and her thirst would compel her to feed.

Swiping some blood from the deer's neck with my fingers I was in front of her in a blink of an eye, my bloodied fingers pushing there way roughly through her tight lips, past her her teeth and into her mouth. I felt her warm tongue brush my fingers, being the same temperature she was warm to me. She stared up at me shocked and unsure, I watched her with dark eyes pressing my fingers against her tongue encouraging her. She licked the blood from my finger and the pleasure came off her in waves, in a moment she was crouched over the deer mouth where mine had been, gulping down the liquid desperately. After a moment she dropped the body and a deep sigh left her, panting softly though she didn't need too. Emmett, Carlisle and I watched silently, each expecting something else. She finally turned to look a us, her face looked less tense and sickly, the dark from her eyes gone.

She licked the blood from her lips and after several seconds she spoke "Tastes alright" she said with a lightness that wasn't in her voice before. Emmett gave a hoot and slapped her on the back, Carlisle smiling and patting her shoulder mumbling a "Well done" before nodding at me. I gave my family a half smile, this girl was infuriating but there was hope.

**Thanks for reading! Were getting into it now o.o Next chapter coming soon! Please review, there will be cookies and creams !**


End file.
